Takanuva
Zawsze byłeś inny... - Jaller do Takuy, Maska Światła Takua to Matoran Światła żyjący w Mieście i Wiosce Ognia. Jego życie obfitowało w przygody bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego. Po odnalezieniu Avohkii przemienił się w Takanuvę, Toa Światła. Z początku często unikał długiego ramienia sprawiedliwości, a nawet został wyrzucony z Ta-Koro na jakiś czas, teraz jego imię kojarzy się ze sprawiedliwością i szlachetnością. Biografia Takua Pre-Metru Nui Takua oryginalnie pochodził z lokalizacji, w której mieszkają Av-Matoranie. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem był Solek. Takua razem z innymi Matoranami Światła skolonizował Karda Nui. Nawet rozmawiał z Gali, i okazał zdumienie na widok jej umiejętności. Ok. 60.000 lat temu wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. Nazywane jest to "Poślizgiem Czasu", gdyż nikt nie może sobie przypomnieć tego okresu i nie ma żadnych zapisków historycznych z tego czasu i pół roku przed i po nim. To właśnie wówczas Takua został przeniesiony ze swej rodzinnej ziemi do Metru Nui, zamaskowany na podobieństwo Ta-Matorana i umieszczony w Ta Metru. Jednak okres wymazania pamięci przez Wielkie Istoty oraz liczba istot które wówczas straciły pamięć dowodzi, że musiało się stać coś jeszcze... Metru-Nui left|100px Jako prosty twórca narzędzi w Ta Metru Takua rozpoczął pracę w małym zakładzie w swym domu (Wymiana Dóbr u Takuy), oferując pamiątki ze swych podróży do innych Metru. Ten nawyk chomikowania często ściągał patrole Vahki. W Ta Metru swego czasu popularny był kawał, ze trzeba całego szwadronu Vahki by obserwować jednego Takuę. Wkrótce potem Takua i reszta zostali umieszczeni w sferach Matoran i zabrani na Mata Nui. Mata Nui Podróż po Kamienie Toa left|thumb|Takua po wyjściu z kapsuły Nie wiadomo prawie nic o 1000-letnim okresie przed przybyciem Toa Mata. Wiadomo tylko, że to Takua poinformował Vakamę o rozbitej masce Jali, którą Vakama wymienił na Kanohi zmarłego Lhikana. Ponieważ Takua nie chciał zostać w wiosce i pracować tak jak inni, został wyrzucony z Ta-Koro. Któregoś dnia obudził się na plaży kiedy Jala poinformował go, że turaga Whenua ma dla niego ważne zadanie. Po wejściu do Onu-Koro Takua dowiedział się że turagę Whenuę porwano, a jego Świder ukradziono. Takua dzielnie pomógł Turadze i odzyskał jego narzędzie oraz zaginony Kamień Toa Ziemi. turaga Whenua powiedział, że ataki Rahi nasilają się i Takua musi pomóc innym wioskom. Takua podróżował od wioski do wioski, ratując Turaga i zbierając Kamienie Toa. Dowiedział się, że musi je zanieść i umieścić w Kini-Nui. Gdy wykonał zadanie, kamienie uwolniły potężny strumień energii, który wyrzucił Takuę w powietrze. Gdy upadł na plażę, stracił przytomność. W tym czasie kanistry Toa zaczęły dryfować ku wyspie. Podróż Kronikarza Niestety, lądowanie Takuy było na tyle twarde, że spowodowało u niego amnezję. Podążał za nowo przybyłym Toa Tahu przez zwęglony Las i odkrył na nowo wioskę Ta-Koro. Dowiedział się, że Toa są postaciami z legend, ale Matoranie pomylili Tahu z Rahi i chcieli go zaatakować. Vakama ostrzegł go, że Ta-Matoranie nie są przychylni dla podróżników. Wkrótce znów spotkał Jallera, który wolał nie uczestniczyć w późniejszych przygodach. Powróciwszy na plażę, Takua spotkał zaniepokojoną Ga-Matorankę Maku, która powiedziała, że Ga-Koro zaatakowały Rahi. Takua pożyczył jej łódź i popłynął do Ga-Koro. Odkrył, że jedna z chatek zatonęła a wewnątrz jest Nokama. Zanurkował i odnalazł zaginioną zębatkę od pompy, która przywróciła chatkę na powierzchnię. Wtedy Tarakava zaatakowała Matoran. Na szczęście Toa Gali uratowała wioskę ,zrywając skażoną maskę bestii. Maku opowiedziała im o Po-Koro i żyjącym tam mistrzu Koli Huki. Gdy Takua przybył do pustynnej wioski, zauważył że wielu mieszkańców zapadło na dziwną chorobę. Takua przeprowadził śledztwo - w sklepie w którym sprzedawano komety, piłki do koli, znalazł mały kamienny klucz z symbolem żywiołu. Wyruszył do Kamieniołomów i odnalazł bramę którą otworzył klucz. Wewnątrz odkrył źródło komet - były magazynowane wraz ze skażonymi Maskami i pilnowane przez Nui-Jaga. Takua pomógł toa Pohatu - chwilowo oślepionemu przez jad Nui-Jaga - kierując poczynaniami Toa w taki sposób, że ten trafił kamieniem w słupy podpierające sklepienie. Obaj uciekli i wrócili do Po-Koro. Uradowany turaga Onewa dał mu małe dłuto i kazał pokazać turaga Nokamie. Wówczas nadała ona Takule godność Kronikarza i podarowała mu przedmiot zwany Księgą Epizodów, z pomocą której mógł zapisywać wszelkie zdarzenia jakie widział. Od tego czasu Takua miał niezwykły talent do pojawiania się tam, gdzie działo się coś ważnego. Takua kontynuował podróż i zawitał do Onu-Koro. Wtedy Rzeka lawy odcięła dostęp do kopalni kryształków światła i odcięła robotników tworzących tunel do Le-Wahi. Po odnalezieniu swej starej deski lawowej Takua przeciął rzekę lawy i naprawił pompy, umożliwiając tym samym dostarczenie zaległych kryształków. Przy okazji dowiedział się o tajemniczej pokrywie pod Onu Koro. Na dole Takua odkrył masywny zegar słoneczny. Gdy ukończono tunele do Le Koro, Takua postanowił wraz z Taipu odwiedzić wioskę. W czasie podróży Taipu został porwany przez Nui-Ramę. Później Takua dowiedział się od Kongu, że Matau i wielu Le-Matoran zostało porwanych, a Lewa zniknął. Ich rozmowę przerwał atak roju Nui-Rama. Takua zgodził się towarzyszyć Kongu w podróży na Kahu. Po paru próbach Takua rzucał dyskiem na tyle dobrze, że mógł osłaniać Kahu przed insektami, ale tuż przed Ulem Nui-Rama zostali strąceni. Takua odkrył, że Lewa został pozbawiony swojej dawnej maski, którą zastąpiła zainfekowana Kanohi. Kronikarz był świadkiem walki między braćmi Toa, gdy Onua zaatakował Lewe. Na szczęście Toa ziemi udało się strącić feralną maskę z głowy przeciwnika, tym samym ratująć Le-Koro. Gdy dotarli do wioski, odkrył, ze Lewa ma już wszystkie Maski, a z ołtarza Suva wysunął się kamień Makoki. Następnym punktem wędrówki Takuy było Ko-Koro. Tu, po uratowaniu niemal zamarzniętego Kopeke odkrył, ze Matoro zaginął w zamieci. Podążając za nim, chłód znacznie go osłabił i Takua stracił przytomność. Wtedy to Takuę naszła wizja Bohroków. Na szczęście uratował go Matoro. Niestety, wkrótce zostali zaatakowani przez Muakę.Na ratunek Matoranom przybył Kopaka. Takua spotkał Nuju; Matoro tłumaczył słowa Turagi. Takua musiał wybrać jednego z mieszkańców każdej wioski by bronić Kini-Nui przed Rahi, gdy Toa będą szukać Makuty. Wybrał on Kapurę, Maku, Hafu, Tamaru i Kopeke. Wszyscy przybrali nazwę Kompanii Kronikarza. * Po przybyciu do Kini-Nui Toa połączyli kamienie Makoki i weszli do Mangai. Siedmiu Matoran walczyło w tym czasie z Rahi, gdy Takua odebrał od Gali wizję Toa Kaita. Kiedy Rahi już zdawały się zwyciężać, przybyły oddziały z innych wiosek: Gwardia Ta-Koro, Lotnictwo Le-Koro i Armia Ussal Onu-Koro. Ostatnią wizją od Gali było wejście do Mangai - później połączenie mentalne zostało zerwane. Od Taipu dowiedział się że coś dziwnego stało się w Onu-Koro. Popędził tam i odkrył, że zegar słoneczny jest czymś w rodzaju windy. Wszedł do podziemi i obserwował jak Toa walczą z Makutą. Kiedy zostali wydobyci na powierzchnię w strumieniach światła, Takua przeszedł do komnaty obok, gdzie z dziwnych, kolistych struktur zaczęły wynurzać się potworne istoty. Na szczęście dłuto od Onewy okazało się kluczem, który zaktywował kolejną "windę" (sferę energii) która wyrzuciła go na powierzchnię, na plażę Ta-Wahi. Vakama już na niego czekał. Powiedział, że ze względu na odwagę i samodzielność, jest od dziś mile widziany w Ta-Koro. Rój Bohrok Takua kontynuował pracę Kronikarza w ciągu wielu innych przygód. Istoty które widział to Bohroki - mechanizmy przenoszące pasożytowate stwory Krana. Pomógł wyzwolić Le Koro, które zostało zaatakowane przez Lehvaki. Później wyruszył do Ga Koro z Jalą, by wkrótce znaleźć się pod okupacją Pahraków. Takua i Jala zostali odcięci od reszty gdy Pahraki zniszczyły mosty Ga Koro. Jednak Takua skonstruował małą katapultę i razem "wystrzelili" się między Bohroki i Matoran. Na szczęście w tym momencie Toa uwięzili Bahragi i zmienili się w Toa Nuva, a strumienie światła z Ołtarza Suva zdezaktywowały Bohroki. Wkrótce potem Takua i Jala wracali do domu. Jednak Ta-Koro zostało zaatakowane przez Tahnoka-Kal, który ukradł Symbol Nuva i moc Tahu. Na szczęście po paru przygodach Toa odzyskali swoje moce. Turaga ogłosili Dzień Imion - uroczystość dla Matoran pomagających w walce z Bohrok i Kal. Podczas gdy Jala (Jaller), Maku (Macku), Hali (Hahli) i Huki (Hewkii) zmienili swe imiona, Takua zachował swoje. Turaga stworzyli Ścianę Histori, a Takua miał "honor" uzupełniać ją. Przy okazji dokonał jednej zmiany w czasie Dnia Imion - swego ulubionego Ussala przemianował z Puku na Pewku. Turaga ogłosili też Wielki Turniej Kohlii (nowej odmiany koli, wymyślonej podczas ataku na Ga Koro). Vakama wybrał Takuę do drużyny reprezentującej Ta-Koro. Wkrótce potem Takua znów znalazł się w centrum wydarzeń. Podróż po Siódmego Toa Największą i najważniejszą przygodą Takuy wydarzyła się po turnieju Kohlii. Takua odkrył w Ta-Koro Kanohi Avohkii, Maskę Światła. Po turnieju Maska wypadła z plecaka Jallera i rzuciła nań światło, a więc Turaga uznali że to dlatego, że Jaller jest heroldem Toa Światła (tymczasem maska zareagowała na obecność Matorana Światła). Jaller zgodził się niechętnie na wyprawę, ale zabrał Takuę ze sobą. Wówczas Makuta uwolnił dzikie bestie Rahkhsi, kontrolowane przez Kraata najwyższego poziomu. Rahkshi tropiły Matoran i walczyły z Toa, którzy stawali im na drodze, niszcząc Ta-Koro i Onu-Koro. Ostateczna bitwa między nimi a Toa Nuva rozegrała się w Kini-Nui - niestety, ostatni Rahkshi wysłał ku Takule wiązkę strachu, którą przyjął na siebie Jaller. Umierając, wypowiedział słowa: * Wiesz już, kim jesteś... zawsze byłeś inny. Takua zrozumiał sens tych słów. Założył Kanohi Avohkii na twarz i w ten sposób przemienił się w Takanuvę, Toa Światła. Takanuva Starożytna legenda zapowiedziała przybycie Siódmego Toa, który pokona cienie Makuty i doprowadzi Matoran do ich domu. Takanuva uzbrojony w Maskę Światła i Berło Światła krótko po przemianie z części po Rahkshi i Bohrokach zbudował pojazd Ussanui, którym dotarł do Mangai (przy okazji zabrała się z nim Hahli), rozbijając nim bramę do jaskini. Tam spotkał się twarzą w twarz z władcą cieni - Makutą. Kazał Hahli uciekać na górę i wezwać resztę. Konfrontacja z Makutą Makuta nadchodząc w stronę Takanuvy zaproponował "mały mecz Kohlii" - jeśli zwycięży Toa, może otworzyć bramę, jeśli Makuta, dostanie Maskę Światła. Rozegrała się bitwa, a Hahli wezwała do siebie Turaga i Toa Nuva. Gdy zeszli na dół, Makuta zrzucił sklepienie nad bramą i zasypał ją. Takanuva rzucił się na niego, miotając w jego stronę kulę protodermis z mocą światła zamkniętą wewnątrz. Makutę odrzuciło ku bramie, ale nie chciał się poddać. Powiedział, że broni swego brata Mata Nui i że jest to jego powinność wobec Maski Cieni. Takanuva skoczył na niego i starał się ściągnąć Maskę, ale Makuta stawiał opór. Gdy mu się to udało, obaj spadli do jeziorka protodermis energetycznego na posadzce. Wewnątrz coś zaczęło się dziać... Takutanuva Z jeziorka wystrzelił strumień światła i wyszedł nowy stwór - Takutanuva. Z wolą Takanuvy i siłą Makuty podniósł bramę prowadzącą do Metru Nui. Z pomocą swej siły Światła i Cienia ożywił również zmarłego Jallera, ale kosztowało go to tyle energii, ze brama go przygniotła. Tylko Avohkii wyleciało z gruzów. Vakama wziął je i zaniósł do komnaty, gdzie ustawił Hahli i Jallera oraz Maskę na 3 punktach symbolizujących 3 Prawa. Wówczas Takanuva został odtworzony w strumieniu światła. Droga do Metru Nui stała otworem. A co z Makutą? Żaden z obecnych w jaskini tego nie wiedział... Powrót do Metru Nui * Wraz z matoranami wrócił do Metru Nui. Chciał wyruszyć i z drużyną Jaller'a na Voya Nui, lecz przez portal, którym mieli dostać się oni na Voya Nui, nie mogło przejść światło(a tym bardziej toa światła). Przez długi czas pilnował miasta. Jednak gdy patrolował je, zaatakował go mrocznym robactwem jeden z makuta. Wyssało ono część jego mocy światła. Atak Robactwa Cienia Kiedy patrolował brzegi Metru Nui został zaatakowany przez stworzenia, które jak potem się okazało, nazywały się Robactwem Cienia i ledwo uszedł z życiem. Okazało się, że te Robactwa były wypuszczone przez Makutę Icaraxa. Ale Robactwo Cienia wyssało z niego część światła i stał się pół-Toa Światła i pół-Toa Cienia. Zakon Mata Nui wybawił go z kłopotów i dał mu misję : Ma przekazać Toa Nuva na Karda Nui informację. Dodatkowo Krakua podarował Takanuvie pomniejszoną wersję Zegara Słonecznego, który wskaże kierunek przebudzenia Mata Nui. Żeby się dostać na tą wyspę, Brutaka chciał pomóc Takanuvie i postanowił użyć Kanohi Olmak, lecz była uszkodzona, przez co znalazł się w innym świecie, niż pamiętał. Podróż między wymiarami thumb|right|200px|Takanuva w "[[Podróż Takanuvy|Podróży Takanuvy"]] Podróż Takanuvy W wyniku użycia Kanohi Olmak, Takanuva niespodziewanie wylądował w alternatywnym wymiarze, gdzie odkrył krajobraz otoczony czarnymi drzewami i obumarłą trawą. Wtedy, niespodziewanie w powietrzu pojawiła się świecąca Kanohi Hau. Poinformowała Takanuvę o kłopotach dziejących się w wiosce. Zanim maska wyjaśniła o co dokładnie chodzi Takanuva pobiegł to sprawdzić. Kiedy Takanuva dotarł do "wioski", tam niespodziewanie znalazł ogromne miasto pełne srebrnych wież. Wewnątrz miasta, Takanuva spotkał ród Fioletowych i Czarnych Istot. Te istoty były w czasie walki z ogromną kreaturą podobną do Mola Archiwicznego. Takanuva pomyślał, że istoty nie mają szans więc zaatakował bestię, która uciekła. Wcześniej próbowała wytłumaczyć Takanuvie sytuację, ale on nie słuchał. Takanuva, miał nadzieję, że mu podziękują, lecz istoty odeszły i zamnęły bramy miasta przed Takanuvą.thumb|left|190px|Takanuva wpadający w bramę międzywymiarową Takanuva wrócił do maski, by powiedzieć, że istoty odeszły zamiast mu podziękować. Wtedy Maska wytłumaczyła mu, że to "kreatura" była ostatnim mieszkańcem miasta, a fioletowe i czarne ludziki najeźdzcami. Powiedziała mu też, że nie zawsze należy oceniać po wyglądzie. Toa Światła odszedł, by naprawić błąd. Takanuva znalazł tajemnicze stworzenie i zaplanował z nim odbicie miasta. Takanuva wyszedł na górę i z pomocą Lancy Mocy wystrzelił fajerwerki i wywabił wszystkich najeźdźców z miasta. Wtedy stworzenie wślizgnęło się do miasta i zamknęło bramy. Kiedy najeźdzcy stracili miasto Takanuva powrócił do Maski. Hau pogratulowała mu rozwiązania sporu. Potem uaktywniła Bramę Międzywymiarową i Takanuva przez nią wszedł, mając nadzieję, że dotrze na Karda Nui. Ale nie miał pojęcia, że znowu trafi do innego świata. thumb|right|200px|Takanuva rozmawiający z wielką Hau Królestwo Po opuszczeniu Odwróconego Wymiaru, Takanuva wylądował w kolejnym alternatywnym wymiarze, gdzie ujrzał Mata Nui, które... było wypełnione miastem! Kiedy spotkał Macku, Ga-Matoranka zaprowadziła go do Axonna, który zabrał jego Berło Światła. Gdy Takanuva dotarł do Toa Jallera, Toa Ognia wskazał mu Ścianę Historii, która opisywała dzieje. Okazało się, że Matoro żyje, a Mata Nui nie, więc alternatywny Takanuva zjednoczył Vortixx, Łowców i Skakdi, i utworzył z Mata Nui potężne metropolis. Potem otoczył tą wyspę Barierą, a sam utworzył nowych Toa. Takanuva postanowił więc się spotkać z Turagą Światła, który miał problem - bariery powoli zaczęły słabnąć. [[Grafika:JOT5.png|thumb|right|150px|Takanuva chroniący się w Podróży Takanuvy]] Takanuva, toa Tanma i Turaga poszli do składu broni, gdzie Fe-Matoranin podarował Takanuvie Lancę Mocy i nienazwany miotacz. Wtedy poszli do Matoro, który był pogrążony w myślach. Uważał, że to jego wina, że mata Nui nie istnieje. Ale Takanuva powiedział mu, że jego druga szansa nie zawiedzie. Potem Tanma, Takanuva i Matoro poszli do tuneli Po-Wahi, gdzie napotkali czterech Rahkshi. Pokonali ich, ale wtedy pojawił się Teridax, który pochłonął ciała innych Makuta. Takanuvie udało się strącić Kraahkan, ale kiedy Tanma próbował ją wziąć, Teridax chwycił go i zniszczył Tanmę. Takanuva chciał pomóc Matoro, ale Toa Lodu powiedział, że musi wypełnić swe przeznaczenie. Ręka Cienia wchłonęła Matoro, ale jego umysł przezwyciężył umysł Teridaxa i Pan Mroku został zniszczony. Gdy wrócił na powierzchnię, powiadomił Radę Królestwa o bitwie przy Barierze Światła. Matoranie i inni postanowili wznieść potężną statuę Matoro jako symbol honoru Toa, który pokonał Cień. Po tym alternatywny Brutaka użył swej maski i Takanuva wznowił swą podróż na Karda nui. Mroczne Odbicie thumb|right|200|Takanuva po utracie światła Gdy trafił do alternatywnego Metru Nui, napotkał Kapurę. Lecz okazuje się, że Matoranin był przestraszony, widząc Takanuvę. Gdy Ta-Matoranin został zamrożony przez Kopakę, Kopaka i Tahu zaatakowali Takanuvę i wtrącili go do więzienia, gdzie spotkał samego siebie jako Takuę. Dowiedział się, że Metru Nui jest opanowan przez Imperium Toa, którym dowodzi Toa Tuyet. Po paru perypetiach z alternatywnym Takuą, wyszedł z nim z celi i udał się do archiw, myśląc, że tam znajdzie odpowiedź. Gdy dotarł, obudził zahibernowanego Turagę Dume. Chciał koontynuować swą podróż i wtedy pojawiła się Cesarzowa Imperium Toa - Toa Tuyet. Gdy zaprowadziła go do Archiwów, spotkał tam alternatywnego Teridaxa i Krikę. Gdy ich spotkał, dowiedział się, że Brutaka był bohaterem strzegącym skarbu. Gdy on, Krika i Teridax wyszli z Archiwów, użyli Wirusa Makuty, by przelecieć nad oceanem i znaleźć Jallera. Znaleźli Jallera, paru Matoranów i dwoje Toa, którzy pilnowali ich. Gdy wylądowali, okazało się, że ci Toa, Kualus i Bomonga zabili Brutakę. Następnie połączył siły z Ruchem oporu przeciw Tuyet i rozpoczął bitwę z Imperium Toa. Walcząc z Tuyet odebrał jej maskę i ruszył ponownie na Karda Nui, tym samym kończąc swoją podróż między wymiarami. Karda Nui Takanuva przeszedł przez portal i trafił na zachodnią część Bagien Sekretów. Podczas podróży zobaczył Gali walczącą z Kriką. Takanuva używa mocy światła i odpędza Makutę, który znika w mgle. Po małej rozmowie z Gali, Takanuva ujawnił jej informacje o grożącym niebezpieczeństwie. Takanuva użył Zegara Słonecznego i cień wskazówki wskazywał wschód. Po rozmowie wskazywało na to, że kierunek, jaki odbierze Zegar jest kierunkiem, gdzie Mata Nui ma się przebudzić. Koontynuowali rozmowie, ale nagle zauważyłi pomarańczony punkt zmierzający w ich stronę. Mroczna strona Takanuvy nakazała Toa Światła przygotować się do ataku, ale Gali zatrzymała go - ten pomarańczowy punkt to był Pohatu. Po rozmowie wynikało, że to Makuta napadli na Karda Nui i pozamieniali Matoran Światła w Mrocznych Matoran. Te zdanie było dla Takanuvy jak sztylet wbity w plecy. Poprzysiągł sobie, by uratuje Matoran Cienia i zmieni ich z powrotem w Matoran Światła. Póżniej, trzej Toa spotkali grupę zmutowanych Niazesków, którzy zauważyli ich i ruszyli do ataku. Gali i Pohatu pokonali jednego, ale było ich więcej. Takanuva chciał zaatakować je Lancą Mocy i Światłem, ale zmieniła zdznie i uderzył w Niazesków siłą Mroku. Zmutowane Rahi uciekły, ale to spowodowało, że Pohatu myślał, iż Takanuva to Teridax w przebraniu. Takanuva chciał udowodnić mu, że nie jest żadnym Makutą. Chcąc, by Pohatu uwierzył, poprosił Gali o użycie mentalnego połączenia, które raz użyła, gdy walczyła z Teridaxem. Gali zrobiła to i widziała podróże Takanuvy poprzez Królestwo i Imperium Toa. Uznała, że to naprawdę Takanuva i Pohatu ujawnił mu sytuację na Karda Nui. On później dołączył do Toa Nuva w walce przeciwko ośmiu Makuta na bagnach, którzy uciekli. Po spotkaniu, Toa Ignika (który nauczył się mówić) powiedział, że Maska Życia rozpoczęła odliczanie do całkowitej destrukcji. Takanuva następnie poinformował zebranych Toa, że niedługo pojawi się Energetyczna Burza. Po bitwie pomiędzy Toa i Makuta, z Toa Nuva wprowadzone Codrex wraz z Takanuva i Toa Ignika. Takanuva świadkiem odkrycia pojazdów i kradzieży Jetrax T6. Angered na działania w ramach Makuta, Takanuva rósł, aby sądzić, że jego los, aby zniszczyć wszystkie Makuta i opuścił Codrex, aby to zrobić. On po Kopaka, który realizuje Jetrax T6, z Codrex. Kopaka napotkanych Radiak, i zwalczanie Matoran gdy Takanuva oferowana pomoc. W Kopaka lewo, Radiak znieważony Takanuva, nazywając go "Toa zmierzchu". Chociaż rozgniewali, Takanuva realizowane że Matoran należy cured i zachęconym Tanma, Solek i Photok aby mu pomóc. Miał na myśli sposób, aby pomóc Matoran gdy Photok alarmowany go do obecności Vican. W nowym twierdził znać sposób, aby zapisać ofiar cieniu Pijawki, które zostały wyleczone siebie. Potem poszedł z Vican i stać się świadkami Radiak Av-Matoran ponownie. Takanuva obok przesłała Matoran do zebrania wszystkich z Matoran w KARDA Nui. Zaraz potem, Takanuva została zaatakowana przez Chirox i Bitil, to wiodący ostatnich samych wezwana z jego Kanohi Mohtrek. Wild z gniewu, Takanuva przebili Chirox w zbroi za pomocą wiązki światła, a atakowanie Chirox na takie okrucieństwo że Makuta może nie odpowiadać. W swoim gniewie, że zapomnieli o Bitil i był prawie pokonany przez jednego z Bitil's duplikaty. Na szczęście, Bitil zostało dotknięte Kopaka pilotowanie Jetrax T6, powodując Makuta's koncentracji połamać, a zatem jego zatrzymanie maska z pracy. Takanuva próbował zabić Makuta ucieczki, ale został zatrzymany przez Toa lodu. Poinformował Kopaka że Makuta przeznaczone obudzić Mata Nui, Kopaka i udał się do poinformowania innych. Takanuva następnie śledzone dół ostatnich Shadow Matoran, Gavla. Jest skierowany do kobiet Matoran na Klakk, którego ataki pozwoliły świetle rozpocząć powrót do obu z nich. Widząc to, Takanuva wysłane Gavla do Matoran w gniew, daleko z jego kolegów Av-Matoran, którzy wychodzących poprzez zachodniej portal KARDA Nui i połączone z Toa Nuva. Oni uciekł Energy Burze i zostali przyjęci z powrotem do Metru Nui. Na obchody Mata Nui jednak dostosowane do gwiazdy tworzą Kraahkan i Teridax ogłoszona jego panowania nad wszechświatem i wygnanie z Mata Nui i Ignika. Rządy Teridaxa Jakiś czas później, a inne Takanuva Toa Nuva uciekli do Archiwum, uciekających z Rahkshi. Wkrótce ich zebrać w głębokiej podziemnej komory, w przypadku gdy Turaga i Matoran ukrywał również. W Turaga znaleźć Krahka, którzy sprzymierzonych z nimi, a objawiłeś lokalizacji podziemnych korytarzach, poprzez które mogą uciec Metru Nui i kontaktować się z innymi Toa w innych krajach. Tahu następnie wyruszyli z planem, który został że wszystkie Toa będzie podzielony i wyładować spustoszenie wokół Matoran Wszechświata, więc rozpraszać Teridax. W Toa następnie spotkał Trinuma na Stelt, która poinformowała ich o Daxia na zniszczenie, a tylko niektórzy członkowie Zakonu udało się przetrwać. Współpracuje z Pohatu, Takanuva następnie przystąpiła do Destral, gdy zobaczył ruiny wyspy i zbroję martwych Makuta. Chociaż Pohatu szukali broni, Takanuva znalazły Destral's teleportacja urządzenia, w nadziei go o kontakt z innego wszechświata i poszukiwanie pomocy, lub, jeszcze lepiej, sposób należyty pokonać Teridax. On później znaleziono urządzenia i zażądał Nuparu pomóc w uczeniu się, jak to działało. Takanuva zamiarów było podróżować do różnych wymiarów i poszukiwanie pomocy w ich walce z Makuta Teridax. Mroczny Takanuva Makuta Tridax, za pomocą Kanohi Olmak, podróżował po prawie stu wszechświatach i porwał Takanuvę z każdego wszechświata. Następnie zamknął ich w komorze pod Destralem i wyssał z nich światło przy użyciu Mrocznych Pijawek. Niektórzy z nich stali się Toa Cieni, ale niektóre ich przemiany się nie zakończyły. Makuta Tridax planowane zebranie armii z tych Toa of Shadow. Po śmierci Tridaxa, Vezon rozważał o przyłączeniu Toa do swojego wojska. W Destral ,po jego zniszczeniu, jeden Mroczny Takanuva obudził się i zaczął planować zniszczenie świata. Bracia w Wojnie W Melding Alternatywne Universe Mata Nui, gdzie nigdy nie było budowane, Takua się nigdy nie zmieniło nazwę Takanuva. Toa Macku uznała go za najlepszego w opowiadaniu historii o Zjednoczeniu. Zdolności i broń Takanuva potrafi kontrolować światło i posiada Maskę Avohkii, Maskę Światła. Może tworzyć lasery, strumienie światła itp. Eksperymentuje ze zwiększoną prędkością i kreacją twardego światła, czyli tworzenia przedmiotów ze światła. Wirus, który dał mu alternatywny Krika pozwala mu latać, ale ma ograniczony czas. Krótko po utraceniu części Światła przez Mroczne Robactwo, Takanuva może kontrolować i Światło i Mrok. Więc może strzelać wiązką światła z lewej ręki i wiązką Mroku z prawej ręki. Jednakże, musi używać żywiołu Światła w ograniczony sposób, bo od teraz Elementarna moc Światła nie może regenerować się, częstrze używanie Światła doprowadzi Takanuvę to stania się Toa Cienia. Oprócz tego może częściowo używać mocy Avohkii. Maska i Bronie Takanuva nosi Kanohi Avohkii, Maskę Światła. Maska potrafi miotać strumienie światła, roztaczać aurę wokół nosiciela która wzbudza przyjaźń u wrogów i tworzyć kolumny światła więżące przeciwnika. Jego stara broń, Berło Światła, mogła przewodzić jego moc elementarną. Podczas konfrontacji z Makutą, mógł służyć Takanuvie jako Kij do Kolhii. Kiedy Takanuva dotarł do Wymiaru Królestwa, Axonn wziął jego broń, bo nie chciał, żeby ktoś zobaczył Toa chodzącego z bronią w mieście. Gdy spotkał się z Turagą Takanuvą, ruszyli do przetwórnii broni, gdzie Takanuva dostał Lancę Mocy i Midak Skyblaster od Ducha Nynrah, który był Fe-Matoraninem. Statystyki postaci: Informacje o zestawie * Takua jako Matoran został oficjalnie wydany w 2003 (wersja z lat 2001-2003 istnieje tylko na obrazkach) jako duży zestaw zawierający Takuę i Pewku. Wersja ta wzbudziła nieco kontrowersji, bo Takua miał błękitne stopy, podczas gdy w opowieściach miał żółte. Jednak, wkrótce nadeszło potwierdzenie że są one niebieskie, w postaci epizodu "Near Defeat" i występu Takuy w MNOLG II. * W tym samym czasie wydano zestaw Takanuva, wraz z pojazdem Ussanui. Przez większość czasu zestaw był trzymany w tajemnicy, a prototyp różnił sie od wersji ostateczniej; Takanuva miał zlote nogi, a Ussanui był czarny. Ostatecznie nogi Toa stały się białe, a Ussanui stało się srebrne.Zestaw wydano wraz z Przezroczystą maską Avohki ze świecącą folią. * Pojawił się także w 2008. Jego Maska posiada kolor czarny, a jego broń zmieniła się w inną. Liczy 286 części. * Zostanie ponownie wydany w 2010 jako mały set w serii Bionicle Stars. Będzie liczył 21 części. left|thumb|200px|Takanuva Stars Cytaty * Któregoś dnia twoja siła będzie jedynym co stanie między nami i ciemnością... - Vakama, Wyspa Zagłady * Och, tak, ty, Matoro, lubisz zagadki... co jest złoto-białe i nie umie dotrzymać sekretu aby ocalić życie? - Jaller * Odnalazłeś w końcu swoją opowieść..., a jednak wciąż zadajesz pytania - Vakama * Toa Światła... Proszę, jaki odważny!... ale w gruncie rzeczy... to tylko... Takua. - Makuta. * Mroczniejszy, może i nie tak niewinny jak Takua, albo bohaterski jak go pamiętamy... Jednak jest on naszym przyjacielem - Gali do Pohatu, Blog Takanuvy. Zobacz też Gallery:Takanuva Uwagi * Mimo swojej nazwy Takanuva NIE jest Toa Nuva. Jego imię tłumaczy się jako "Nowa Odwaga". * Takanuva nie jest na tym samie poziomie mocy co Toa Nuva - ma po prostu silniejszy żywioł. * Gdyby Toa Światła miał taką moc jak Słońce, Turaga Światła miałby moc jak 100 watowa żarówka... * Mimo nazwy zestawu Takanuva i odkrycia że nie jest on Toa Nuva. W grze Bionicle wydanej 2003 roku przy wyborze postaci nad nią widać pomyłkę, gdyż pisze tam Takua Nuva. Trivia *Takanuva będzie jedyną znaną z poprzednich lat postacią w 2009. *GregF powiedział, że akcja 2009 będzie się toczyć w innym wszechświecie. *Takua i Jaller byli pierwszymi przebudowanymi Matoranami z Mata Nui Pojawienie * Comic 14: Siódmy Toa -- Takanuva! * Comic 15: Sekrety i ciemności * Comic 17: Dyski w niebezpieczeństwie (Cameo Appearance) * BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legendy Metru Nui(Mentioned Only) * BIONICLE Adventures 10: Pułapka Czasu (Mentioned Only) * BIONICLE: Maska Światła (Book) * BIONICLE Legends 1: Wyspa Zagłady * BIONICLE Legends 2: Mroczne Przeznaczenie * BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno (Mentioned Only) * BIONICLE Legends 7: Więźniowie Dołu (Mentioned Only) * BIONICLE Legends 10: Bagna Sekretów * BIONICLE Legends 11: Ostateczna Bitwa * BIONICLE 2: Legendy Metru Mui * BIONICLE 3: W sieci Mroku * BIONICLE: Mask of Light * BIONICLE: Metru Nui - Miasto Legend (Mentioned Only) * Oficjalna księga BIONICLE (Mentioned Only) * BIONICLE: Podróż Toa (First Appearance) * Mata Nui Online Game * Bohrok Animations * Bohrok-Kal Online Animations * Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle * BIONICLE: The Game (Non-Canonical Appearance) * Dark Mirror * Królestwo * Blog Takanuvy category:Military Category:Bionicle Category:Bohaterowie Category:Matoran Category:Av-Matoran Category:Toa Nuva Category:Toa Światła Category:Metru-Nui Category:Ta-Metru Category:Mata-Nui Category:Ta-Wahi Category:Ta-Koro